The Princess among Princes
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: Classic Story! There's a new girl at Ouran Academy! Well,she isnt really new, just unnoticed for awhile! Although, everyone's shocked to find out that the new girl, is really Mitsukuni's sister! Heh Heh, or so they say! Sorry for the crappy summary!
1. Futile Escape

**A/N: I in no way shape or form own Ouran High School Host Club, but i do hope you enjoy my story! **

* * *

"No one else is allowed in the host club's hotel suite, it so isn't fair!" A girl whispered to her group of friends. I gulped, immediately knowing whom they were speaking of. "I hear she's the only girl the host club allows to...sleep in their beds!" Another girl whispered. All the girls eyes glared at me, and I soon became very flustered with  
all the attention. My face flushed red and I soon tripped over my own two feet. I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact from the cold granite floor of the hotel's magnificent lobby I was about to hit. However, instead of the hard cold I felt a soft warmth. I opened my eyes to see that I was starring in to mesmerizing golden ones. "K-Kaoru." I stuttered out in a whisper, my face turning an even darker shade of red from my embarrassment. I couldn't help but gaze into his eyes. They seemed to have some effect on me. He gently placed his warm hand on my cheek then pulled it away. I looked at it, then back up at him. His finger was wet, but how? "Those beautiful eyes of yours shouldn't hide such sadness." He whispered to me. 

_Sadness?_

Was I tearing up? Was that the wet substance on his finger after he touched my cheek? Tears? "I didn't even know I was crying..." I said softly as he caught my gaze once more. He seemed to be looking beyond just my eyes, starring deep within me. His eyes in returned seemed upset. 

_He knows...._

"Kaoru....you know...don't you." I whispered, gripping his shirt. He replied with a nod and at that moment my heart stopped. My grip tightened and my body began to tremble. I was doing my best...to fight back those rivers of tears that were begging to flow. "I don't...I don't want to cry anymore Kaoru!" I said as I bit my bottom lip and looked away from his gaze. His hold on me tightened and he pulled me closer to him in an embrace. "Please, trust me enough to cry on me. I don't want you bottling up such pain...Luna." He whispered in my ear. 

"Now as for you." 

I gasped, breaking away from his grip and turned to see Hikaru, Kaoru's twin, pointing at the group of girls that were discussing me earlier. "You lovely ladies seem to have your story just a bit mixed up." He said, "Miss Luna sleeps in our corridors, not with us and in  
our own beds." It was then when Kaoru joined his side, and also when I noticed he had left mine. "And the only reason she is even allowed to do that is because Mitsukuni is very fond of Miss Luna, she's a childhood friend and like a sister to him." He said. Every word they said was true, but I just felt so useless not being able to speak up for myself. Although, I knew those fan crazy girls would never believe me even if I had. 

"Luna, are you alright?" 

The sudden voice caused me to turn and look down only to see Mitsukuni looking up at me with worried eyes. I blinked away any signs of tears then gave him a smile. "I'll be just fine...my little sweetheart." I said giving him a pat on the head. He returned the smile and soon said, "That's good! Because your smile always makes me feel so warm inside, so please...always smile!" 

"He's so cute!" 

Soon enough a group of girls surrounded us, pushing and shoving just to get to him. I was eventually pushed out of the group and once again I was saved before I hit the floor. My eyes darted up to see whom my savior was this time and to my surprise it was Takashi. 

_I could have sworn he was on the other side of the room right before the group surrounded us... _

"Thank you." I said. He replied with a nod, then went to go help his dear friend Mitsukuni. Part of me wanted to discuss things with Kaoru, but when I turned around the twins were surrounded as well. I then realized that they were still at work, or what they considered work. I knew I couldn't disturb them. As I turned to leave both of the twins seemed to catch my gaze at the exact same time. My body froze, and all of my other senses beside sight had faded away. 

_Do they both know?_

I stepped back, everyone else in the room seeming to disappear except all the members of the host club. 

_Do they all know?_

I stepped back once again and this time I turned and took off in a full on run. My footsteps seemed to echo in my head as I ran out the door of the hotel lobby and on to the busy streets. That's right, our school took a trip to America. I guess that was one of the perks of being a rich kid, going to a rich school. My footsteps began to quicken as I ran down the sidewalk. I didn't even bother to look back. The twins had to work as well as the others so I knew they wouldn't come after me. I knew _no one_ would come after me. 

_You see, my name is Lunalita Nakatani, but everyone calls me Luna.  
Even my parents! Well....at least they used to. You see my father was  
killed trying to protect my mother and I from a burglar three years  
ago. My mother covered my eyes but she was stuck in a state of shock  
that she couldn't close her own and she watched the whole bloody mess.  
After that, she seemed to forget things. First it was simple things  
like where her phone was or where she placed her necklace. But  
soon...she seemed to forget who my father even was and now...she's  
forgetting who I am as well. The doctors say that she is technically  
not able to take care of me, so legally I could inherit all of my  
parent's money at the age of eighteen. Now that I'm finally eighteen,  
things aren't really going that well. _

_Its hard....living in such a big  
home, with just yourself, a few maids and a woman you could once call  
your mother. I began to attend __Ouran__Academy__ when I was sixteen, but  
no one really ever spoke to me. It seemed as if I had some disease or  
something and no one wanted to come near me. Now in my third year  
here, when I'm the most irritated...everyone wants my hand in  
friendship! Its just so ironic that when I'm losing my own mother  
slowly everyone wants to suddenly speak to me! But...is that a good  
thing? Maybe living a life with friends is a good thing for me now. I  
haven't had a decent one for three years. _

_Well there was my dear  
friend Mitsukuni, but we lost contact the year my father died. Guess  
what though, he goes to my school! I never would have guessed it and  
apparently he's part of this Host Club! He told me their goal is to  
make every single girl happy, but in reality the girls only fawn over  
them for their good looks. My little Mitsukuni, an idol with the  
ladies! Who would have guessed it? Oh, maybe this is all to confusing  
to grasp at once. Maybe...I should start from the beginning...._

_

* * *

**So could you please Please Please Review? Please! HeHe!**  
_


	2. Reunion

**A/n: Well Well Well, we've made it to chapter to eh? Heh Heh, i feel proud of myself! Well , i do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way shape or form, but please, read and enjoy!**

* * *

I sat alone in the library, attempting to peacefully read a novel but all the other students were so loud! This was supposed to be a place for peace and quiet not a place to party! I stood up, closing my book with an irritated sigh and made my way to leave. As I opened the door, someone called out my name. I turned around to see Toshi, one of my fellow students running toward me. "Hey Luna, where are you off too?" He said as he finally reached me. I offered a small smile in return, "I'm going to find a place that's quiet...its quite frustrating in here." As a gentleman, he pushed opened the door for me with his usual sweet smile. "I see you've already changed out of your school uniform, you look great." He said as I walked past him. I turned back to him with a sheepish laugh, "yeah, I never did like those uniforms." We both laughed and as it died down I said, "well I should be going...see you in class tomorrow." He nodded in reply and closed the door. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as I walked down the empty hallways.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice where I was heading and I soon came to the door of an abandoned music room. "This should be quiet..." I whispered to myself as I pushed open the door.

The smell of roses filled the air and I was suddenly standing before a group of boys. They were all facing the door, as if they were waiting for me. A tall blonde stood up and walked over to me, "it seems we have a new guest." He said in a rather charming voice, "a rather beautiful one at that." My feet seemed nailed to the floor because I couldn't move an inch. "Your shiny locks of lilac hair are so stunning and they sit perfectly cut just above your lower area, your figure...it's remarkable, your skin seems so flawless and your eyes...your eyes are so unique. They are neither blue nor violet put a pale misty shade of the two." He said as he circled me.

Two twins appeared beside me, examining me as well. They both bent down, "her thigh length socks add to her cuteness because it shows just the right amount of skin between the edge of her socks and her short black shorts." One said, as the other tugged on my shirt. "And the way her white shirt hangs over her shoulder revealing the fact she's wearing a purple tanktop brings out her eyes and also adds to her cuteness." He said. The twins now stood back eyeing me over.

_What the hell, what kind of abandoned music room is this!_

"Her bangs that graze over her skin and cover her right eye just a bit let's us know that she's not all that innocent." The blonde one said as he stood in front of me as well. "No fair, no fair...I want to see her too!" A small boy called out, pushing past them. When he made eye contact with me he suddenly dropped the stuffed rabbit he was holding. He then slowly turned to the three, kicking them all into a nearby wall. It shocked me to see such a small boy with such strength, but I was more concerned on why he did it. I glanced down at the pink rabbit and bent down to pick it up. "Here little one. You dropped-"

I was stopped in the middle of my sentence by the boy's yelling. "Don't you ever touch or try to seduce my sister like that again!" He yelled, his face turning red with anger.

_Sister?  
_

As if reading my mind the three boys sprang up and yelled "sister!?" However, the three other boys in the back stayed quiet, although they seemed shocked. The young boy turned to me, calming down in an instant. "It is you, isn't it! It has to be! Miss Luna!"

My eyes instantly grew wide and it felt as if time itself had stopped. "M-Mitsukuni..." I whispered, gazing into his eyes. He gave a cheerful nod, "Yup its me Miss Luna it's really me!" He said with a huge grin. I slowly took his hand, gazing into his eyes. "Oh my, it is you!" I said then embraced him. I felt tears hit my shoulder as his grip on me tightened. "I've missed you so much!" he sobbed. I smiled to myself, fighting back my own tears. "So have I..." I whispered in his ear, "so have I"

Soon the little 'group' had assembled in a seating area. I was offered cakes and tea, along with various other things. The three boys whom had examined me seemed to have calmed down, while I let Mitsukuni sit beside me telling me all that has happened since he last saw me.

"Whoa lets stop it all here! Hunny-senpai! Explain how you achieved such a gorgeous young lady!" the blonde yelled, who's name I now know is Tamaki. Mitsukuni faced him, situating himself in his seat and took a deep breath.

"You see, Luna and I used to live close to each other." Mitsukuni said, looking up at me. I gave him a smile and a small nudge for him to continue.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_There was a young boy playing in a park, with his maid watching over him. He was around the age of five, so naturally he wasn't allowed to be out by himself. As the boy was chasing an oddly colored butterfly he came face-to-face with a young girl. The boy instantly froze for this girl was unbelievably cute to him. Sure he was only five, but she was just so cute that she almost appeared to be a doll, perfectly hand made. Her light purple hair stopped just above her upper back and her eyes seemed to resemble a pale sunset. At the time she was wearing a green skirt with a matching blouse. Her perfectly white thigh length socks seemed to match her perfect teeth. The boy was stuck in a state of shock, and he couldn't even seem to mutter out a simple greeting._

_"Hello there." the girl finally said. Even her voice was cute to him! "Um! Oh Hi!" the boy said, his face turning a light shade of pink. The girl gave a light giggle, "My name is Lunalita, but everyone calls me Luna." The boy smiled in return, "my name is Mitsukuni! Its nice to meet you Miss Luna!" he said as he gazed at her outfit. "Hey that's a school uniform! You go to the school that I go to!" he said with a grin. The girl giggled yet again, "I think so, maybe we'll see each other around school now!"_

_"Luna! Luna! I really should be getting you home!" an older boy called out as he ran toward the two. The young girl seemed upset for just a moment, "alright." she responded then faced the young boy. "I'll be seeing you!" she said then ran off._

_The boy waved even though the girl couldn't see it. "See ya..." he whispered._

"After that, Miss Luna and I spent time together every day." He said, starring down at his lap as his fist clenched by his side. "Our families hated each other, but we still took the risk...just so we could sit and talk." I looked over at him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me for a moment then at his group of friends. "She was the reason I loved cute things so much, the reason I pushed myself so hard in karate and stuff like that." He told them, "she was my world...but soon my world came tumbling down before my very eyes." Mitsukuni clutched the pink stuffed bunny, wrapping his arms around it tightly for support. "I started to see her less and less...and pretty soon she disappeared completely."

_I didn't know...he cared this much....  
_

"I still remember every detail about the last day we sat and spoke with each other."

_~~~Flashback~~~_  
_The same young boy and girl sat in an open field, looking up at the clouds passing by. "Mitsukuni...why is it that all good things have to come to an end." The young girl said, looking out at the fluffy clouds. The boy was fifteen now, and was able to comprehend the meanings to her words. "Maybe it's so that even greater things can start." He responded. The girl gave a light laugh, looking at her friend. "You truly are a good friend." The boy took this as a compliment, however he did not seem to grasp what she was saying at the time. The girl's attention went back toward the sky and soon she_  
_gave a sigh. "There are things I wish I could tell you little one...for they're such a burden on my heart."_

_"Then tell me Miss Luna! Please share your pain with me so it isn't so hard on you!' The boy was not aware of the strength he was using as he grasped the girls shoulders. Soon he had fallen on top of her, their lips brushing. Both of their faces turned red as they looked into each other's eyes. "Miss Luna...I am so sorry I didn't mean to!"_  
_The boy panicked. He feared the girl would hate him, thinking he did this on purpose. The young girl merely smile, "its fine Mitsukuni, however...we should both be getting home." The boy groaned, gently rolling off on her. "Yeah you're right...man I wish you were my real sister!" He whined. The girl sat up, looking at him with a smile that made his insides feel warm. "Your sister?" She asked, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. The boy blushed instantly, nodding his head. "May I call you my sister?" The girl nodded in agreement, "of course you may my little Mitsukuni." The boy smiled, hugging the girl tightly, as I if he knew this was the last day they would speak for quite some time. "Come on little one...lets get you home." she whispered in his ear._

_The two stood up, walking hand in hand to his home where she would drop him off then run down the street where her car should pick her up. "You know I'm not much younger than you! You don't have to call me your little one." the boy said with a pout. The girl merely smiled, "I know, but I like it." The boy instantly blushed, mumbling something before glancing up at the girl. "You're always so mature about everything, ever since the day I first met you!" he said. She eyed him out of the corner of her eye and giggled, "Maybe it's just the way I am."_

The group was silent, the tension in the air seeming to be so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally, Tamaki stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the both of us. "There is no way this brat could have gotten his first kiss before all of us!" he shouted. Both of our faces turned red and we looked away from him. "When you think about it, it wasn't really a kiss...our lips just kind of bumped together for a second." Mitsukuni whispered.

"A kiss is a kiss is a kiss..." the twins said in unison.

I was about to defend our position when my phone began to ring. I slipped it out of my pocket, sighing at the caller id. "Excuse me, but I must be going now." I said politely, standing up, "Thank you for the delicious treats!"

I turned to leave when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see Mitsukuni starring up at me with tearful eyes. "I'm going to see you again, right?" he asked in his child-like voice. I gave him smile, patting him on the head as I ran my fingers through his golden hair.

"Of course."

He instantly became happy and let go of my arm. I ran out of the room, but just as I got to the door he called out my name. I turned back to him, wondering what he could possibly want of me now.

"You promise?"

I smiled once more, giving him a nod. "See ya, my little brother!" I called out as I ran out the door.

* * *

**Please Revew, yeah! :)**


	3. Troublesome Girls In Annoying Dresses

**A/n: Well well third chapter eh? Yay!! So as always i don't own Ouran High School Host Club in any way shape or form! Please Enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way i understand that i'm not perfect**.** There will be errors such as grammar or maybe a typo here or there but please read a****nd bare with me! Heh!**

* * *

The sound of my heels clapping against the marble floor as I walked down the rather large hallway was oddly soothing today. Was my mind at ease because I had been reunited with my dear friend just yesterday. A small smile crept unto my lips as I remembered how happy Mitsukuni seemed to me again.

"You're the girl Hunny-Senpai introduced us to yesterday, right?"

I was brought out of my daze by the sudden voice and looked up. Standing before me was one of the twins I had met the previous day. "I don't think we've had a chance to properly introduce ourselves....I'm Lunalita.". He walked toward me, his arms crossed over his chest. "So Lunalita is your full name, its pretty." He said, extending his hand out toward me.

"I'm Kaoru."

We had a formal shake and I smiled. "Thank you, I like your name as well." I said. He released his grip on my hand and for a moment there was an awkward silence. However it was broken when he cleared his throat and said, "so Miss Luna, what are you doing out of class." I  
gave a soft sigh, "I needed a breather. These three girls behind me were whispering fairly rude comments about me." I said then gave a shrug, "apparently a group of girl students are mad at me because I had spent time with some host club alone....although I don't remember  
hanging out with any club...."

Kaoru instantly burst into laughter, soon hitting his chest as if he was choking. I rushed to his side, gently placing an arm around him and tapping his back. "What happened! Are you alright?" I asked in a full on panic. He gently grabbed my hand, looking over at me. "Oh...Oh Miss Luna how wrong you are!" He said, wiping away his tears from laughing so hard. "The club they're speaking of is the group of boys you were with yesterday myself included as well as Hunny-Senpai!' I blinked curiously, "Who is this Hunny-Senpai you keep mentioning?" I asked "Oh that's right, well Hunny-Senpai is what everyone calls Mitsukuni." he replied. "Oh I get it!" I said as the apples of my cheeks turned a light pink from my embarrassment.

"So if he's Hunny-Senpai, who are you?"

"I'm just Kaoru." he responded.

"And your brother?" I asked.

"His name is Hikaru."

"So what about Takashi?" I asked, "what do they call him?"

"You know Takashi?" He asked. "Of course I know him!" I replied. He seemed amazed for a moment, but soon shrugged. "Takashi is just Takashi." he said. "I see..." I whispered, then looked down. I noticed he was still holding my hand from when he was laughing, and he seemed to notice it too. He quickly snatched it away and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "Well, I should be getting back to class now." he said, taking a step back as his face slowly turned a rosy color. I offered a smile, "Sure, I'll be seeing you!" I said. He seemed to freeze for a moment, his face darkening in its red color.

_I wish I knew what he was thinking_...

"Uh R-Right!" he said then took off down the hall. I giggled softly turning to walk back to my class. "Boys...so strange!" I whispered to myself.

* * *

The school day ended just as quickly as it had started and before I knew it I found myself in that same abandoned music room. "Sister, sister! You have to try this cake!" Mitsukuni said as he tugged on my sweater.

"Did I hear correctly!!!!"

The extremely loud yelling caused both Mitsukuni and I to turn around. "Hunny-Senpai's sweet sister is back for a visit!!" the yelling continued. The blonde boy named Tamaki ran toward us with his arms wide open. "Oh sweet sweet Luna!" he cooed as he wrapped his arms around me. When he finally released me the twins appeared beside him. "You pervert." they muttered. Tears instantly formed in his eyes as he crouched down on the floor, "you two...are so hurtful..." he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. I couldn't contain my giggles, the sight was just too funny. "Oh you boys, you're so amusing!" I said in between laughs.

Soon the door to the room creaked open and in walked an innocent looking girl with long black hair and blue eyes. The boys all instantly looked toward her, their expressions seeming to change. Tamaki stood up, walking over to the girl and gently taking her hand. "Welcome, my dear lady." he said in that same charming voice he used on me. The girl blushed, automatically swooning over him. He led her over to a table, sitting her down in an elegant chair. "There you are Miss." he whispered, sitting next to her. Soon the room began to fill with girls and I was left alone. I sat on a window sill, starring out the window in deep thought.

_I should be trying to get home soon_._ If I don't, mother may have the maids lock the doors again and they will have no choice but to do as she says_._ Considering I left my keys at home today that could be very bad_..._especially if the maids fall asleep_. . .

"Sister, whatcha thinking about?"

I blinked a few times, clearing my head and glanced to the side. "Oh little brother...nothing just looking at the sky." I whispered. He moved closer, looking out the window as well. "You seemed...sad." he whispered to me, gazing up at me. I forced a smile, a rather good one at that and took his hand. "I'm not sad one bit!" I lied, giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled as well, although I could tell he was still just a bit worried. He held out the stuffed bunny and set it in my lap. "You can take Usa-chan for the night!" he said, now baring a huge grin. The whole room gasped and grew silent. Many whispers could be heard among them and they all seemed shocked. "Are you sure?" I asked, looking down at the rabbit. He nodded, seeming so determined that I leave with it. "I wouldn't want to give him to anyone else but you!" he said. Once again, gasps were heard along with more whispers.

_Has this whole room been listening to our conversation!_

"Thank you." I said with a nod, sliding off the window sill, holding Usa-chan in my arms. I smiled, "I should be leaving now." I whispered. He frowned for a moment, then glared at the ground. I felt a pang in my heart, then bent down. I tilted his chin up, looking him in the eyes. "But I'll come back tomorrow and we can have some cake together." His face brightened up as he gave a nod. "Yay!" he exclaimed. I gave a soft giggle then headed toward the door.

"Wait just a Minute!"

I sighed, turning around to see a girl with a pink bow in her hair glaring at me while pointing an accusing finger at me. She was wearing the school's usual annoying yellow dress so I assumed she was a student. In fact, all the girls in this room were students. "What makes you so special hmm!" she continued. The host club boys began to twitch, "Renge, please...no...don't do it." they all seemed to whisper in unison. I stepped back a bit, the girl coming closer to me. She glared me over, furiously looking up and down. She suddenly froze, her eyes glazing over with tears. "Your cuteness levels are off the charts! One girl shouldn't have so much Moe!" she screamed, falling to her knees. Every single girl in the room gasped. The girl they called Renge crawled over to me, grabbing my ankles. "Look at you! Your white shorts, your lilac tanktop,the way your sweater hugs your curves, your knee high socks!" she sobbed, slowly standing up. "Your hair is so silky and no man could possibly resist those eyes!"

_Why do you people always judge what I'm wearing!?_

She then turned to the girls in the room, pointing to my chest, "and look at this! Look at those breast! They're utterly perfect!" she screamed. My face turned red along with the boys in the room. I quickly raised the pink stuffed animal in front of my chest, hoping the boys would stop starring at me. "She'll steal our men!" Renge yelled and the girls instantly screamed. I knew how this was going to end, and it wasn't pretty. I quickly spun around and took off toward the door. In an instant, I was gone with the wind. Once out of school boundaries I called for my car.

I bent over, attempting to catch my breath. "Something...is seriously wrong...with this school..." I muttered in between breaths. The stuffed bunny caught my eye and a small smile crept unto my lips.

_Mitsukuni_..._my dear brother_...

* * *

**So please Review as always! I'll give you a virtual cookie! Om nom nom, they're low on calories!! **


	4. Cinderella dropped her CellPhone

**A/n: The usual boring stuff i dont own Ouran high school host club at all! AT ALL AT ALL AT ALL!**

**oh,and yes this story will be switching point of views from now on! Hopefully not too frequently but yeah, ya get me? hehe**

* * *

~~~Mitsukuni's Point of View~~~

The host club and I were all sitting around. It had finally clicked in their heads that when I first introduced them to Luna, I told them our families despised each other. They forced me down saying that they wanted to know the whole story. I moved around a bit, sitting closer  
to Takashi. "Well you see, you know how my family is known for their combat skills like martial arts and all that?" I said swinging my legs as a distraction, "well her family is know for being assassins." The group gasped, and leaned in for the rest of the story. "Well to be more specific only the women in the family are assassins." I continued. Once again they all gasped, "No way! That isn't possible!" Tamaki screamed. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Tamaki all seemed like  
they had seen a ghost. I nodded then gave a big grin, "its true! I'll even prove it to you!" We all huddled together and I whispered the plan to them. Takashi was the first to lean up, "do I really have to do that?" He asked in his usual tone. I nodded, continuing to grin, "it's the perfect plan!" I exclaimed. The group all eyed each other. "What if she doesn't react the way you think she will..." Hikaru said. I looked down, my hair covering my eyes and my lips curving into a menacing smirk, "oh...she will..." I whispered. The group all twitched then backed away.

Just as the plans were discussed again, the door creaked open. We all dispersed and soon enough my dear Luna walked in. She looked around, but because we were all hiding she didn't see either of us. She closed the door behind her and took a few steps into the room. I could see her eye every corner of the room out of the corner of her eye and I knew immediately her senses were still as sharp as ever. She set Usa-chan down in a chair and looked around. "Hmm.." She whispered, spinning around slowly to eye the room.

"Oh why today...she's wearing a skirt." Kaoru whispered. I covered his mouth, placing my index finger to my lips and shushed him then turned my attention back to Luna. "Guys..." She called out. Takashi came out of hiding, "the guys are all out in the courtyard..." He said. She then turned to him with a smile. Before she could react he ran to her, prepared to punch her. She jumped out if his way, her eyes wide in shock.

"Takashi, what's up with you!" She yelled.

He didn't respond, but instead went in for another punch. Out of instinct she jumped back, landing on a table with perfect grace. Takashi swung his leg, knocking the table down. Before it hit the floor she jumped off, flipping behind him. Her eyed narrowed into a glare, "fine then.." She  
muttered. He turned around and in the blink of an eye they were in full on hand to hand combat. Takashi threw many punches but Luna seemed to dodge them all. She then placed her right leg back a bit, and before I knew it her leg was in the air. It came in contact with Takashi's stomach and he was sent flying into a wall. Her thigh length gray pleated skirt raised a bit as well and I immediately tried to cover everyone's eyes. Once it was back in place I let out a soft sigh then lowered my arms. "Attempting to fight your Sensei, Takashi?" Luna said, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight from one foot to another. Her lips curved into a smirk and she raised one of her hands, casually flipping her bangs out of her eyes.

Their eyes all widened, and I could tell they were all shocked to hear that Luna used to be Takashi's Sensei. I merely grinned then continued to watch. Takashi winced, standing straight up as his eyes narrowed to a glare. He ran forward prepared to hit her with full force. Just as he reached her, she ducked, holding out her foot and causing him to trip. Before Takashi hit the floor she spun around then raised her foot once more and kicked him dead on in the middle of his back. Once again he was thrust into a nearby wall. She turned away from him, her long lilac hair swaying behind her. It seemed to glisten as the light from the windows hit it. It always amazed me how her hair stayed so straight and shiny.

Takashi stood up slowly, steadying his feet and taking a step forward. "I thought I told you once before, don't be so slow..." She muttered, her fist clenching. She then turned to him once again, "you're hesitating because I'm close to you, yes?" She said, stepping forward. He raised his fist, then took an offensive stance. Once again he only responded by running forward. Her eyes seemed to give a glint of interest and her lips curved into a smirk. The type of  
smirk I haven't seen in quite some time. She was excited.

I had only seen Luna and Takashi fight once before. He gave her no mercy and immediately attacked her at first glance once he realize whom she was and the family name she shared. Even though she was a girl she beat him in a matter of minutes, with only a scratch on her arm. After  
that, Takashi secretly admired her skill and took secret lessons with her. Luna told me she didn't want me to be around during their training sessions, so I never saw them fight again after that. Just as Takashi reached her and threw a punch she grabbed his arm, her nails digging into his flesh. He winced, but attempted to free himself. "Do you remember our last fight..." I heard her whisper in his ear. His eyes widened and he seemed to struggle even more. It also amazed me  
how a girl could keep such a strong grip on a guy like Takashi.

_Their last fight, what happened then? Whatever it is Takashi seems  
pretty upset about it..._

She kicked him in the gut, then let go of his arms and placed her hand on his chest. I could see the distant look in his eyes, as if he was thinking about something. She leaned into him, her lips a mere inch from his. She placed a finger under his chin, forcing him to focus on  
her eyes. "No...No...No...don't kiss him..." Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru whispered in unsion, biting their nails. My eyes widened as well and I focused on the two.  
_  
Is that what happened the last time, did she kiss him?!_

My face grew red with anger and I had to force myself not to go out there. Takashi starred into her eyes as Luna's lips seemed to slip into a sad smile. " I win..." She whispered, then moved away. He held his stomach, falling to his knees. "You've only gotten worse my dear  
Takashi, this time I came out without a scratch." She said aloud. I burst out of hiding and ran to her. I wrapped my arms around her, gripping her waist. I then turned to the others who were standing in shock. "See I told you she was a great assassin!" I said, sticking out  
my tongue.

I heard Takashi grunt and my attention turned to him. I let go of Luna and she bent down in front of him. She smiled, gently placing a hand on his back. " I see now...Mitsukuni has played the  
same old trick...getting someone to fight me to prove to his friends I was an assassin." She whispered, rubbing his back. "If I would have known I wouldn't have gone so hard on you." She said. "Amazing! Even after beating our dear Takashi to a pulp, Luna is still as sweet as can be!" Tamaki cooed. "You've only known her for three days." The twins said harshly. Tamaki began to tear up and he immediately shunned himself away from the group.

I laughed at them then turned to Luna, "I'm sorry Sis, and I'm sorry to you too Takashi." I said then bowed, "I just like showing off my sister because she's so cool!" Luna looked  
up at me for a moment, then helped Takashi into a chair. After that was done she dusted herself off then spun around, her hair swaying behind her. "I'll be back..." She said, then looked toward us out of the corner of her eye. "You all should get ready, your guest will be here in a matter of moments."

She then walked out of the room. Just as she left, a few girls walked in. We all stood there starring. They all shrieked, pointing to Takashi who was holding his head with one hand and gripping his stomach with the other. "What happened!" They screamed. Before the others could answer I ran to the girls and took their hands. "Come on, have some cake with me!" I pleaded with a huge grin. They instantly giggled, "okay..." They agreed as I led them over to my area. The  
usual went on as more and more girls entered, but soon I began to wonder where Luna had went off to.

_She couldn't have left, she promised to have cake with me...._

The door opened slightly and as if right on cue Luna slipped in. She was carrying a rag, a small white bottle, a small blue box, what looked like bandages, a bottle of whitish liquid and a water bottle. She quietly walked over to the couch area, where Takashi was laying down. He held his wrist in one hand and the other appeared to be bleeding. I jumped up from my table and ran over to him.

"TA...KA...SHI!!!" I screamed, "when did all this happen!!"

Luna sat next to him and gently took his bloody hand, "I thought so...I knew you'd start to bleed sooner or later." She whispered. The room grew silent and everyone was starring at the two. She unbuttoned his shirt, then slid it off his arms and I could see where the cuts started. I bit my lip, "Takashi are you alright?" I whispered. He looked over at me and gave a smile. Kyoya and the twins began to politely escort the girls out. I'm guessing Kyoya saw this as a serious matter if he would shut down everything completely for a day. She poured the whitish liquid on the rag and placed it on one of the cuts. He yelped in pain but she merely smirked. "You boys are always such wimps when it comes to a little rubbing alcohol." She said. He gripped the edge of the  
seat and smiled just a bit. She then opened the blue box and pulled out a rather large band-aid. She peeled off the white parts and then stuck it on the first cut.

She continued this process until all of the cuts were covered and all that was left was his wrist. "It hurts right..." She said simply, taking out the bandage. Without waiting for an answer she began to wrap it around his wrist tightly so he wouldn't strain it. After this was done she sighed and stood up. "Well, it was nice seeing you all again..." She said. My eyes widened and I grabbed  
her hand, "don't go!" I pleaded. She gave me that warm, kind smile a mother would give and ran her fingers through my hair. " I have to..." She said, looking me in the eyes. I scanned my brain for something tosay to get her to stay. "Well, tomorrow let's all go to an amusement  
park!" I said.

"Actually that sounds like a great idea, in fact we can go to my parent's private water park." 'Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. She giggled, nudging me a bit. "Alright Alright!" She said. I jumped around, clapping my hands. "Yay yay yay yay!" I cheered, while laughing, "I get to swim with Luna!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki all seemed to be in deep thought. "Miss Luna...in a swimsuit..." They muttered, then seemed to daze off. My face went red with anger as I realized they were fantasizing about my dear Luna. "What about Haruhi! She's going to!" I yelled then quickly  
covered my mouth realizing I told Luna that Haruhi was really a girl.  
The guys all panicked, coming up with silly reasons to explain my slip up. Luna only smiled, shaking her head and then said, "I've known for quite sometime that Haruhi was a girl. I accidentally walked in on her changing one day." She said with a soft giggle. Everyone's mouth  
except Kyoya and Haruhi dropped to the floor. Luna walked over to Haruhi and pulled something out of her pocket. She held out a piece of paper and gave the sweetest smile I had ever seen. "Here's my number, I figured you may like to talk with a girl that isn't so..." She paused for a moment then whispered something in her ear. Haruhi grinned, "yeah I know what you mean..." She said then took the folded piece of paper. I blinked curiously as they exchanged laughs.  
"Anyways so tomorrow is settled, we'll meet here tomorrow morning at eight sharp." Kyoya said. We all nodded then Luna made her way outside.

Once she was completely gone everyone except myself, Takashi, and Kyoya turned to face Haruhi. "So...hand it over Haruhi..." Hikaru and Karou said. "Hand what over?" She asked. They inched closer to her, reaching for the slip of paper. "That's very valuable information...in your hands is the number of an idol upperclassmen." They said. Now this caught my attention. "What do you mean idol upperclassmen?" I said, turning to them. The stopped what they were doing to turn to me, "every lower class men guy wants a date with Miss Luna." Kaoru said. "We don't....but hey..it could be worth something. We could have a little fun with our classmates." Hikaru finished as both of their faces turned red. "Right....." Haruhi muttered. They turned to her with a glare then pounced on her. Tamaki then pounced on the twins for pouncing on Haruhi. I ran to a window and got there just in time to see Luna step into her car and drive off. I placed my hand on the glass and sighed, "there's a lot of hours to wait before tomorrow morning..." I whispered. I wanted to see her again, and I wanted to see her now. It was like I was trying to make up for all the time we spent away from each other.

"Oh that's right...Usa-chan!" I said skipping over to the chair she had set him down on. I picked up, holding him close to my chest and watched as the four fought. Out of the corner of my eye I could see something moving. I turned to see a touch screen PDA sitting on the table. It was vibrating and a picture of Luna and some other guy popped up on the screen. I picked up the  
phone and examined the picture. Luna seemed happy, and so did the guy. "To...shi..." I whispered.

"Who's Toshi...."


	5. The Mark of An Assassin

~~~Mitsukuni's Point of View~~~

We all had been waiting for Luna for quite some time now. Okay, well really only ten minutes but it wasn't like her to be late…for anything! As if right on cue her limo pulled up. She stepped out, her bare legs showing first. Soon enough we saw her whole body. She was wearing a short light blue dress and her skin seemed utterly flawless. Her hair glistened in the sun as she closed the door to her car and walked over to us. When she walked over to us she didn't say a word, merely bowed her head in acknowledgment. "What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, stepping forward. So she had noticed it too? That Luna wasn't herself this morning. "Last night, my phone...it just disappeared!" she said, staring down at the ground. I fished around in my pocket and pulled out the phone I had found yesterday, "you mean this?" I asked.

Her eyes widened as she bent down to take the phone. "Yes! Kuni-Dear! How did you find it?" she said, hugging me. I smiled to myself, hearing her call me by my old nickname. She gently pressed her lips against my cheek, "you're still my knight, thank you!" she whispered in my ear. The twins and Tamaki's mouth dropped to the floor. "She….She…She kissed him!" they stammered out. My face went red and I waved my hands in the air. "it was only on the cheek no big deal!" I whined.

"If its no big deal then she could kiss us all on the cheek." The twins said.

"No way! No way!" I screamed.

"Are you boys coming or not?"

We all turned to see Haruhi, Kyoya, Takashi, and Luna already in the car. All of our faces reddened and we slipped inside. Kaoru sat next to Luna on purpose, I just knew it. "Luna, may I ask you something?" Kyoya said out of nowhere. The car drove off and the atmosphere suddenly changed. We were all quiet, wondering what he could possibly need to know. Luna seemed shocked at first but she soon smiled, "Go right ahead, I don't mind."

"You're an assassin, correct?" he asked, pushing up his glasses, "what is it that you do?"

We all turned to look at Luna, her eyes widening in shock and what seemed like fear. She opened her mouth to speak, but when no words came out she merely looked down. I felt my blood boil and I pointed at Kyoya, "what kind of question is that! You should already know-!"

"No, its fine…" she whispered, interrupting me completely.

The corner of her lips curved into a smirk and she looked up, making direct eye contact with Kyoya. "I kill…of course…" she said. "Is the old saying true about assassins like yourself?" he asked. She gave a nod, setting her hands in her lap. "Yes, it is." She responded, with no emotion. Tamaki furiously looked between the two of them, "what in the world are you two talking about!"" he demanded. Luna gave a small yawn and gently placed her head on Kaoru's shoulder. His face turned a light shade of pink as he looked at her out of the corner of her eye. The whole time Kyoya and Luna never lost eye contact. "Just an old story…" she said simply as Kyoya merely nodded in return.

The car suddenly got quiet again. We all sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "So let me ask you this, Kyoya…" she whispered, her eyes seeming to relax and show nothing more than utter fascination, "Do you care?"

_Does he care, does he care about what?_

"How many nights have you stayed up in regret?" he asked.

"More than you think." She responded, without hesitation.

"How many tears have you shed for such causes?" he asked again.

"More than an ocean's worth." She responded just as quickly as before.

"How many orders have you received." He asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"More than I should have…" she said, her eyes narrowing into a glare. It seemed to be like a non-stop quiz show with these two. What exactly was going on with them. Once again that awkward silence filled the car. It was like no one knew what to say in fear of interrupting them. "How many lives have you taken, how much blood have you shed?" he asked once more. I expected her to slap him. When we were younger that's what she would do to anyone who had asked that question, but now…she only smirked.

_What kind of expression is that on her features. She's sad, but yet..._

"That's like asking me how many raindrops there are in a storm…" she whispered, casually tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Everyone except Takashi, myself and Kyoya all gasped. "Miss Luna, are you really that-."

Kaoru was interrupted when she looked up at him. He seemed to stop dead on in the middle of his sentence just because of her eyes. "Yes…" she answered, before his question was complete, "I am really that dangerous." He gazed into her eyes, his own seeming shocked. I had to do something before he was completely loopy over Luna!

"Hey! Hey! Lets play a game!" I said with a wholesome laugh, "I spy something with my eye that is….black!"

"Miss Luna's swimsuit." The twins said in unison, pointing at her. Her face went red and she looked down at her lap. "How do you know that?" she whispered. Once again it was quiet, but we soon all burst into laughter. We played the game until we finally reached Kyoya's family water park. "This is great!" I said, hopping unto Takashi's back. Luna giggled a bit, "it really is." She added. Hikaru grabbed one of Luna's arms while Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's. "Time to swim!" They shouted, dragging the two off somewhere. Tamaki immediately ran after them, doing his normal routine. I watched them run off and smiled. "I wonder what kind of swimsuit Luna has on…" I said. Takashi looked up at me, "why would you wonder such a thing?" he asked. I grinned then poked his cheek, "Just curious that's all! I've never seen her in a swimsuit before!" I said with a laugh. He blinked curiously but then nodded and walked off.

Soon enough the group united, and I was in the water with Takashi. "Luna, come in and play please!" I begged from the water. She looked up from her book and smiled, "alright.." she said, closing her book and setting it down. She stood up and began to lift the dress over her head. As she did I finally discovered what kind of bathing suit Luna actually wore, and why guys were so attracted to my sister. She tied up her hair in a bun, a few loose strands hanging. It was messy, but cute. The boys all blushed, even Kyoya, well just a little. She wore a black two-piece, and I finally noted what Renge meant by a perfect chest. Although, none of that seemed to matter to me. I saw her as my sister and nothing else. A black marking on her upper left thigh was also revealed. I had never seen it in my life so I figured it could only be seen in situations like this. "Whats that…" Kaoru asked, pointing to the black tattoo on her thigh that resembled an odd sun and a crescent moon. She looked down at it then back up at him with a smile. "The mark of a high class assassin." She said then grabbed his hand and jumped in the water. They came up at the same time and Kaoru blushed. She pounced on his back and giggled. "Don't worry…you guys don't think I'll hurt you or anything, right?" she said smiling at all of us.

"Well I don't…" Haruhi said.

The others merely nodded in agreement. I then splashed Kaoru and Luna and laughed. They splashed back and it became a full out war between us. Pretty soon Liliana began to shiver and she pulled herself out of the water and wrapped a towel around her. I was going to continuing swimming, but I realized everyone else seemed like they wanted to leave too. She sneezed, covering her mouth which made her sound all cute. I sprinted out of the pool and wrapped my arms around her. "Lets go Kyoya! Lets get to your home so Liliana can eat and rest!" I exclaimed. He nodded silently, pushing up his glasses. Takashi tossed me on his back and Kaoru took care of Lunalita and held some of her stuff. While we were all walking, Kaoru leaned over and whispered something into Lunalita's ear. She looked for a second then burst out into fits of giggles. My eyes narrowed to a glare, and I was determined to split them apart. "Takashi…give me something to throw!" I whispered.

Takashi handed me a quarter and I threw it at Kaoru. Just before it hit him Luna's hand shot out and caught the flying coin without even glancing up. She looked back at me and smirked, flicking the coin back at us.

By the time we reached Kyoya's house, dinner was ready. Mountains and mountains of crabs were waiting for us to feast upon. When Liliana stepped into the room, it got quiet. I jumped up, my face red, "Sister! Go put your pajamas on!" I screamed, running over to her. She looked down at me and giggled, "What are you talking about Mitsukuni, these are my pajama's."

I gazed up at her, and blushed. That simple blue loose shirt couldn't be the only thing she was wearing. Sure it came down to her knees, but hopefully she had the sense to wear under clothing. I lifted up the shirt slightly, and peeked under, seeing black shorts. I sighed with relief and held her hand beginning to tug her over to the table. "I'll put pants on later, I just had to put this stuff on my legs because I got a bit of a sunburn." She said, explaining to the guys for her lack of pants. They all nodded, understanding her reasons.

We began to all eat in silence for a bit until we could here rain outside. Soon enough a flash of lighting filled the sky and everyone turned to look out the window. "A storm, how odd." Luna whispered, then placed a piece of crab meat in her mouth. Haruhi excused herself and soon enough Tamaki followed, just to make sure she got into bed alright.

"That Perv…"The twins whispered, stuffing a handful of meat into their mouths. I sighed, along with Kyoya and Takashi, but Luna was too busy starring outside. She stood up, walked over to the rather large window and placed her hand against the glass. "Hey is it safe to stand by such a large window like that…" Kaoru said, holding out his hand as if he could stop her from across the room. However, there was no response. She kept starring out the window like the bright lights and sound of rain hypnotized her.

Out of all the people, I never expected Takashi to stand up and walk over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned around in shock. Her eyes held an expression that told me for a moment she lost where she was, and was scared of Takashi for just a second. It was like she was just a child compared to him. The look in her eyes seeming so sad…so scared…so innocent.

She turned her back to the window as her eyes narrowed into a glare. Her hands balled into fist, her fingers digging so deep that I was afraid she would brake her own skin and begin to bleed. She held her head down, as if she was ashamed and hit the wall. "That stupid woman…" I heard her mutter, and saw the slightest sparkle of tears run down her cheek.

Another strike of lighting filled the sky and then a loud boom of thunder was heard. Before I could say a word she darted down the hall, the sound of her footsteps hitting the floor beginning to disappear as she got farther and farther.

Everyone exchanged worried glances, and dinner suddenly didn't seem the same. "I'll go…check on her…" Kaoru suggested, standing up from the table. I stood up as well, beginning to protest before Takashi grabbed me. He nodded silently and by the look in his eyes I knew he was suggesting me to stay. I held my head down in disappointment, and let Kaoru go after her.

After he was gone I hit Takashi multiple times. "Why would you let him do that! I don't want Kaoru falling in love with Miss Luna!" I screamed, before he stopped me, pulling me into a hug. I broke down in tears and he carried me off to my room so that I could sleep. That night…all I could think about were all the things said by Lunalita today. That mark on her thigh, the book she was reading, and the woman she was speaking of….

* * *

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**

**To be honest reviews actually help me create more chapters for the story..it gives me like determination and ideas!  
**


	6. If The Past Could Effect The Future

~~~Lunalita's Point Of View~~~

My constant raging emotions caused me to lose my sense of direction in Kyoya's giant home. I didn't know how to feel at that point. Was I sad, angry, happy? No, all I knew for sure is that I was confused.

"Miss Luna!"

That voice was too familiar. So familiar that it made me run faster than I had been, determined to find some place to hide. "Lunalita please stop!" His voice echoed through the large hallways and for a moment it didn't sound like the same voice from before. My steps came to a halt and my eyes widened. Someone else had called out my name like that before. Someone else had yelled those _exact _words, begging me to quit running away from them. Before I came out of my daze, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. Time was swirling itself around in my head, and I couldn't pick out the past from present. Visions replayed in my head of times I had spent laughing in the past, but I could feel my heart aching in the present. I could feel warm breath trickle down my neck, and the faint sound of panting was heard in the back of my mind. I could feel my body slowly turning around, but I couldn't recall myself telling it to. That's when my world stopped and I was placed in the present. Golden eyes stared into my own and that was all I could see at the time being. "K-Kaoru…" I managed to whisper out. At that point everything else came into view and I could see the corner of his lips curve into a smile. "You're crying…" was all he said, or at least all I gave him a chance to say. I tore away from his grip, turning away from him yet again.

"I don't cry and even if I did I wouldn't dare shed a tear in front of someone…"

My arms had been crossed over my chest in a defensive position. He gently placed his hand on my arm and in that mere form of contact he had caused me to turn back to him. "I know for a fact that this a face of a girl who has cried." He said in a hushed tone, cupping my chin with his soft hand. I merely slapped his hand away, "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm some fragile piece of glass. Crying is for the weak and unstable."

Before I could walk off he had gripped my hand, holding it tightly. I had to admit that I was shocked to feel what force he had. In the blink of an eye he had pulled me into his embrace, wrapping his arm around my lower back, and placing his other lightly on the back of my head.

_Why is he…so warm…his presence is so...familiar…_

"Ever since Hunny-Senpai told us you were an assassin, I couldn't believe it." He whispered, "You were always so sweet, so happy. Until the day you fought Takashi and I was convinced you had a different side to you. This must be what your like as an assassin…stubborn, cold-hearted, and locked up."

I pushed away from him and raised my hand, making the motion to slap. Just as my hand was about to come in contact with his skin, he grabbed my wrist. The motion was so quick that was left in shock.

"How…How…"

"I've had more then enough girls attempt to slap me in my day…I know how to stop them." He said, cutting off my stammering. My eyes widened slightly as I remembered all the times my mother would get frustrated. She would end up trying to slap father, but he always stopped her in this exact position. Was I…becoming like her…?

Pretty soon my vision began to blur as my eyes glazed over with tears. For once in my life I couldn't control my own sadness and the tears began to pour out of my eyes like I was a leaking faucet. "How can you…make me cry…" I whispered through tears, and without thinking wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. I could feel his body tense up, but once he seemed aware of what was going on he gently wrapped his arms around me. "Lets get you to your room…"

He backed away slightly, then guided me through the open hallways to the familiar door. I opened it slowly, then stepped in and looked around. "You should be getting to your brother…the bond between you two is something I shouldn't brake.."

The door closed and he placed his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You are the only girl that has ever broken me apart from him, this I have noticed." He said softly, his soothing voice drowning out the sound of the rain. "But is it such a bad thing that I have found a friend that I can call my own…"

My mouth had opened to speak, but it seemed that my voice couldn't form words to say so I let him continue. "He in return has Haruhi...a bond that I cannot share with her for he is my brother, do you understand?"

_He's jealous…that his brother has Haruhi…and she is the one thing the two cannot share…_

My head slowly nodded, and his grip tightened, "In order to assure the happiness of you Kaoru…I will be here for you when you need me." I whispered, closing my eyes. I felt his arms slip away from my body and his warmth had disappeared. My eyes fluttered open and I caught my own reflection in a mirror. My eyes were glowing in the dark room, and I finally realized how unusual they seemed. I moved slightly when the moonlight caught them, giving them a misty color.

_Father always said my eyes were like no other girl…_

"Who is this from…"

Kaoru's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I gazed over at him as my face flushed red when I realized what he was holding. Three blue envelopes and a small blue box. I ran over to him, and snatched them away, holding them close to me. "Its mine…okay.." I said, stuffing them inside my bag.

His gaze left me, and he focused on the window. In return, I too gazed somewhere else, but in my case it was the floor. "Hunny-Senpai…won't be happy that you have a boyfriend…" he whispered, which caused me to gaze up at him. He slowly turned to look at me, but once his eyes met mine I was certain he wasn't only talking about Mitsukuni. At least I thought I was certain. I looked back down at the floor and smiled. "I don't have a boyfriend Kaoru…" I said then stood up and faced him. It was then I had realized I was a few inches shorter than him, but not much. "Those letters are indeed from a friend…but they are not from a boyfriend." I assured him, gently patting his arm. A strike of lightning filled the sky and lit up the dark room. He sat himself down on the floor, his back pressed against a wall. I did the same, but before I had I pulled the cover off the bed and set it around us. I could feel his gaze on me, but I focused on the rain hitting the window.

"Are you truly Mitsukuni's friend?" he asked. My lips curved into a smirk as I continued to stare out the window. "Takashi asked me the same thing once, and I shall tell you what I told him four years ago."

There was a pause as the booming thunder settled down. I looked over at him, starring deep into his golden eyes. "My life is not worth much to me but it is in his hands, and I in return am thankful for him. I would put my own breath in his hands in order to make sure he smiles…"

"You're poetic.." he muttered with a smirk. I giggled softly and gently patted his leg. "Yeah…I know.." I responded then we both shared a decent laugh. Something we both needed in such a serious atmosphere. When the laughing had died down I suddenly realized how close we were, but Kaoru hadn't seemed to notice. Unless he did and didn't mind. "What are your parents like…Miss Luna?" he whispered. He must have been able to tell how shocked I was because he soon said, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I shook my head and smiled, giving a small gulp. "My father...he was a great man…" I began, and he immediately looked down. "He's dead?" he asked in a hushed tone and I merely replied with a nod. The conversation seemed to be left at that as we both starred out the window. The rest of the night was a blur to me, but I remember feeling his warmth once again as my eyes closed. I could feel it as I drifted off into sleep and I knew through the night he had stayed with me in that exact position. Sitting on the floor…with his arm around my shoulder and my head rested on his while his rested on mine. For the night, Kaoru had made me forget my past...and I was merely stuck in the present and dreamt of only the future…

**So here we are at the end of Chapter six eh? I must say i'm quite proud of myself...**

**Well as always, please review. PRETTY PLEASE! I'm begging here...hehehe**

**And yeah, see you during the next chapter which i may post later today!  
**


	7. Inconvient Interuptions

The next morning everyone was full of excitement. Everyone seemed so cheerful and ecstatic, and they all seemed to be making fun of Tamaki for something that happened between him and Haruhi the previous night. My lips curved into the smallest smile as I stood under a nearby tree, shading myself from the sun.

_Mitsukuni…you've made great friends…_

"Miss Luna, aren't you coming?"

The soft voice brought me out of my thoughts as I looked up with a dazed expression. My eyes focused and I giggled softly as I noticed it was Kaoru, "sorry I must have dazed out." I said feeling the apples of my cheeks grow hot. He extended his hand out to me, and just as I was about to take it I caught a glimpse of Hikaru. He was leaning against the car, his eyes wide and full of confusion and hurt. My hand suddenly froze and I placed it by my side, brushing past Kaoru. Just before I was far enough, he grabbed my hand and turned me to him. "Did I…Did I do something wrong?" he stammered out when his eyes suddenly widened as well, "Is it because of what was said last night?"

"A lot of things were said last night…" I whispered, hoping no one would over hear. "A lot of things happened last night as well, and I certainly hope I did nothing to make you mad at me. You could have always asked me to stop and leave and you know I would have Miss Luna!" He said. Suddenly rushing footsteps were heard and both Tamaki and Mitsukuni appeared before me, separating Kaoru and myself.

"What exactly happened between you two last night!" they yelled in unison. My face turned bright red along with Karou's as we made eye contact. We then both quickly looked away from each other. "No! NO! Say it isn't so Kaoru!" Tamaki cried, gripping his shoulders, "tell me you didn't corrupt our innocent sweet Miss Luna!"

Mitsukuni tugged on the end of my pale green jacket, and then looked up at me. "What did you and Kaoru do?" he asked in his sweet voice. But I knew that tone oh to well. He was only acting sweet to get what he wanted, and in this case it was information. "Nothing…we only talked…" I said then walked away from them and slipped into the car with Haruhi.

"Boys…" we both muttered in unison, crossing our arms over our chest and shaking our heads in a disapproving manner. We looked at each other and sighed, beginning to have a conversation about what happened to the two of us while the boys settled things outside.

"Kaoru really is a sweetheart…" I whispered, looking down at my lap. Haruhi smirked then gave me a playful nudge, "What exactly does that mean, huh Lunalita?" she said. My face reddened and I shook my head, "No I just meant he's a nice guy!" I said, trying to cover up my last statement. I was lucky enough that the boys slipped in shortly after, stopping Haruhi from her interrogation scene.

"Where do you live Miss Luna so my driver can take you home." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. I gulped as everyone turned to face me. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair and coughed a bit. "I told my driver that I would get picked up at the school…so there is fine…" I muttered out calmly, as my phone suddenly broke the silence with a ring. I looked at the caller I.D. and scoffed, tossing it in my bag.

"Uh, aren't you going to answer that?" Kaoru said, glancing at my bag then back up at me. I shook my head and smirked, "They'll call back at a more…appropriate time." I said. Mitsukuni looked at me, then moved over and sat in my lap. "Sister are you going away tonight?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I gasped softly. He stared into my eyes with a worried expression and I smiled. "Yes, Brother…I'll be going out tonight.." I said, running my fingers through his hair. He then began to pout, tears forming in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and dug his face into my chest. "Come back this time alright!" he cried, as I felt the front of my shirt getting soaked. I gently ran my hand up and down his back, "I'll be fine…" I whispered, then noticed the odd stares we were getting from everyone else in the car. I laughed nervously then coughed just a bit, "Um uh…well you see the night I separated myself from Mitsukuni…I had gone on a…mission." I said, patting my dear 'brother's' back.

"She never came back!" Mitsukuni cried out, then began to sob heavily. I sighed deeply and gently rubbed his back. "How can you say I never came back…if you're crying on me at this very moment." I stated, causing him to instantly stop all the pointless tears. I noticed that Kaoru constantly starred down at his lap, his hands balled into tight fist, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

Soon enough we arrived back at school. I slipped out, along with Haruhi and the twins. "Our driver can take Haruhi home!" They said in unison, "we discussed it earlier." Haruhi smiled, and gave a nod, shutting the door before Tamaki could have a fit. The car drove off and we all sighed in relief, and soon laughed from our coincidence. I slipped my bag on my shoulder and waved at the twins. "My car should pick me up down the street, so I'll be seeing you." I said with a small wave as I turned to leave.

"W-Wait….Kaoru will…walk you.."

My eyes widened as I turned to see Hikaru stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kaoru looked just as shocked as well, but he nodded with a smile and ran over to me. "I can Miss Luna, if you want!" he offered. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Hikaru giving a small smile, ushering me to accept. I then looked up at Kaoru and nodded, "thank you...I'd appreciate it…" I whispered, then walked along side him. Our footsteps were slow, as if we both didn't want to separate so soon. "Miss Luna…" Kaoru whispered, looking over at me. My gaze shifted over to him and he pulled me into a hug. I gasped, my heartbeat beginning to quicken. "Um Kaoru…" I whispered, as I heard a car pulling up in the background, which I figured was my mind until I hear the door open and the sound of a male's voice.

I gripped the back of his shirt and a familiar presence flushed over my body. I slowly turned around only to be face to face with a rather tall, bulky man with a beard and piercing blue eyes.

"Kaoru…go back…go home.." I muttered, clutching the straps of my bag. The man stuffed his hands into his pockets and I took a defensive stance. "The boy will come…or he can take a trip to the nearest hospital." The man said, in his rather deep voice. My eyes narrowed into a glare as I let out a low growl, "he has nothing to do with anything!" I protested.

I heard the sound of something clicking in his pocket and my eyes widened slightly. I quickly grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled him close to me. "Fine…" I muttered, dragging him in the car. I could sense how nervous Kaoru was, so I held his hand and squeezed it tightly as the man got in the car. "I'm so sorry Kaoru…" I whispered, looking up at him. Before he had a chance to reply the door closed and the car drove off.

"So…Mystique…." The man said, folding his hands in his lap. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "What is it that you want from me, I told you I didn't like the way you work a long time ago…" I said.

"Things have changed…my desires are not the same." He said, his lips curving into the most hideous smirk. "Then stop playing around with me, get to the point!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He slipped me a white envelope and the car soon stopped. "All the information is in there…I trust you will get back to me with your…decisions..." he said then opened the door. I nodded then gently pushed Kaoru out. Once we were out and the car drove away, my throat began to swell as tears formed in my eyes. I turned away from Kaoru, shoving the envelope in my bag. "I'll have my driver take you home, sorry for the inconvience…" I muttered.

He grabbed my hand and looked at me with the sweetest smile. "Don't be so down, I understand…Mystique."

I snatched my hand away and glared at him, my vision glazing over with tears. "Don't you ever call me by that name!" I said, my body beginning to tremble.

His eyes widened with shock, and I knew I had hurt him. "I am sorry…." I whispered, taking the slightest step back. He looked over me, stepping closer and placing his hands on my waist, gently pulling my body against his. "Lets go to my house…" he whispered.

My cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink as I looked away. "No, maybe another time…I should really just drop you off then leave." I whispered, just in time for my driver to pull up.

He stepped out of the car in a hurry, and ran over to the two of us. "Miss Nakatani! It is your mother, she has-." He suddenly came to a stop once he noticed Kaoru. "OH dear, excuse me, sir. I am Lunalita's personal care watcher." He said then they soon shook hands. "This is Kaoru, my friend from school." I introduced him to get the conversation over with. "Well that is quite the coincidence, I was just going to ask you if you had someone to spend the night with." He said, a bit out of breath. My eyes widened slightly and I took an uncomfortable stance. "Your mother…she took a trip out of town again and I must go home tonight…" He said, knowing that excuse oh to well. I gave a silent nod then looked towards Kaoru. "Guess…I will be coming back to your house tonight." I said. His golden eyes glazed over with a look of pure happiness and he smiled. "Great! My mother will _love_ to meet you!"

**SO! Sorry it took awhile to update the chapters and all, but here's chapter seven!**

**-cheers- ! woo!**

**Please review, love you!  
**


End file.
